


Glad You Came

by LucariosFish



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, I have no regrets, M/M, Multi, glad you came by the wanted is a good song, ok but the last four charas listed don't even show up till the end, pre pilots to s3 end, space and stars!, weird non alcoholic drinks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucariosFish/pseuds/LucariosFish
Summary: My universe will never be the sameI'm glad you came





	Glad You Came

_ You cast a spell on me, spell on me _

 

—

 

The moment Cole first met Zane, he knew the other ninja would become important to him. With his stark-white hair and icy blue eyes, Zane entranced him. In the moment their eyes met, Cole forgot about his dad and being a ninja, and instead cultivated a crush on his new partner.

 

—

 

_ You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me _

 

—

 

“Zane!” Jay laughs as the white ninja knit in the living room. “What are you making?” It’s cute, goes the unsaid. 

 

Zane smiled, making the other ninja’s heartbeat quicken a little. “Knitting you a pair of insulated gloves, since the ones at store cost a little more than they should. It’s a fun project, plus I get to customize it to your taste.” The dark blue, tightly-sewn yarn was infused with strings of bright yellow and blue streaks, soft imitations of lightning. “It looks good so far, yes?” Jay can only nod with bright eyes and a soft smile.

 

—

 

_ And I decided you looked well on me, well on me _

 

—

 

Kai leaned on the kitchen island, watching Zane cook. It was only a few hours after finding out Zane was a nindroid, and while the others had insisted he didn’t cook, Zane went and started to. It’ll help him relax, he said, and the others let him off. 

 

Not Kai though. He’s staying to watch over Zane.

 

“You know, it’d probably be more relaxing if someone were to help you, ya know. Make sure you don’t go overboard,” Kai says, eyeing the pastries Zane seemed to be making for dessert. “Zane, if you want to talk, it’s okay to. I’m here.” The white ninja abruptly stopped, and released a sigh a beat after.

 

“It’s...It’s extremely difficult to get used to, as one would imagine. I never thought I would be-” Zane’s voice seemed to cut off, and Kai had the loose thought of Zane having a voice box. He pushed it aside.

 

“Nindroid or not,” stupid Jay for drilling that name into his head, “you’re still the same as the rest of us. Now if Jay was the robot? I’d probably make malfunction jokes,” Kai laughed, but hastily stopped after seeing an odd look cross over Zane’s face. “And anyways, I still think you’re cute, so-”

 

The two stayed in silence after that, one blushing red and the other blushing blue.

 

—

 

_ So let’s go somewhere no one else can see you and me _

 

—

 

“Come on, I want to teach you something,” Cole says as he leads Zane into a secluded area of the forest the Bounty rested in. Zane followed obediently, curious and excited. What could the earth ninja teach him that meant them going into the forest at night? Cole smiled as he felt the ice ninja’s hand vibrate in his.

 

“Here we are.” Cole pulls away at a tree branch, revealing to Zane a picture perfect clearing. “I found this as I went exploring on my training break. Pretty nice, huh?” The earth ninja rubs at the back of his neck, anxious to hear the nindroid’s verdict.

 

Zane drunk in the sight of the dark green-colored grass, dew drops beginning to form among various blades. A small picturesque river (a stream really) ran off toward the right, gurgling happily as it ran along its merry way. Wide oak trees opening up to the sky, the stars winked down on the pair as they crowded around the moon, white wispy mistress nothing more than a thin crescent.

 

“It’s...beautiful, Cole. I love it very much,” Zane says, turning toward Cole to throw his arms around the black ninja’s neck to hug him. Cole clasped his hands around the back of Zane’s back, resting his arms on the white ninja’s waist. 

 

“Glad you like it, snowflake.” Cole whispers as he takes out of his pocket his phone, starting up Frank Sinatra’s  _ Fly Me to the Moon _ . “So, may I have this dance?” 

 

Zane smiles as he pulls his head away to look at Cole properly. “Yes, you may.”

 

—

 

_ Turn the lights out now _ _   
_ _ Now I’ll take you by the hand _

 

—

 

Jay jumped excitedly as he led Zane into their shared room. “This is going to be our little secret!” The blue ninja says, and Zane smiles and nods. He knows Jay’s planned this for months now, and he can’t wait to see the fruit of his love’s labor.

 

“Come, come! You hafta stand in the middle of the room Zane,” Jay says quickly, his words slurring together. Zane just smiles patiently and drinks in the excitement Jay sparks into the air, the nindroid’s systems picking up the heightening electricity levels in the room. Huh, a lot of these signals are new to Zane.

 

Jay counted down dramatically, and on the “Ta-da!” flipped a switch on the wall and two hidden panels on the side wall slid across the ceiling and met in the middle, darkening the room. Engraved in them were carefully carved in swirls and stars, big round circles Zane figured out were supposed to be other planets. They were empty, dark gray masses in the metal, but Zane heard Jay press on a button, and the ceiling exploded into life.

 

Soft lights colored the bedroom in a multitude of colors, small white LEDs twinkling here and there among the metal plates imitating stars. The swirls shimmered dark purples and blues, bright pink streaking through. The round planets glowed colors ranging from orange to green. The floor, Zane noticed, was shined to perfection and polished enough to reflect the light in the wood, and so Zane felt like he was in space, even with all the beds and other furniture still in place.

 

“Is it nice?” Jay whispers, his earlier excitement subdued to instead marvel at Zane’s awed expression. He caused that. He made his boyfriend looked surprised. When Zane turns his head to speak, his blue eyes glowing bigger and brighter than the real stars Jay studied, the lightning master fell in love with the nindroid all over again.

 

“It’s wonderful, Jay. Here, take my hand. Cole taught me how to waltz…”

 

—

_ Hand you another drink _

_ Drink it if you can _

 

—

 

“Come on, Zane!”

 

“Kai, I don’t think this is safe.”

 

“Oh hogwash! Jay’s malfunctioning dummies are more dangerous than this!”

 

“Kai, it’s glowing.”

 

Kai scoffed, swirling the bright pink mixture in his hand by the mouth of the glass. “It can’t be that bad if Wu has it just laying around.” 

 

Zane rolled his eyes, carefully watching the pink liquid as it splashed against the glass, curling away from the lip of the container. “Maybe so, but that does not mean we should mess with it. Put that down, Kai, before any gets on you.”

 

The red ninja sticks out his tongue, but sets down the glass anyway. “Fine, fine. It’s just called ‘Pink Pepper Tea,’ and it sounds like the most normal tea Wu has in his collection,” he says, leaning back in his seat at the table. “I see no harm.”

 

Zane sighs. “Okay, if you want to try it out, I’ll drink it with you.” Kai’s eyes shined, and he got up and scrambled about the kitchen to look for two straws. Coming back with them, one red and the other white, he set them into the pink drink.

 

“Cheers,” Kai laughs, winking at Zane as they both lean in to drink. Zane huffs fondly, and they both take a sip of the radiant liquid.

 

“Taste like strawberries,” Kai mutters as he sneezes, a dusty pink cloud escaping his nose. He and Zane marvel at it, before Zane sneezes too, and releases his own pink cloud. Laughing now, the two sneezed two more pink clouds each before their noses stopped tingling and their chests feeling looser and lighter looking at the other with wide grins.

 

—

 

_ Can you spend a little time? _

_ Time is slipping away _

_ Away from us so stay _

 

—

 

The ninja cried out as Zane leaped towards the Overlord; a strangled yell from Jay, a fearful scream from Kai, and a high-pitched screech from Cole. All three went to join Zane, but were pulled back by Lloyd and the others. 

 

“Guys, you can’t!” Lloyd yells, hanging on desperately to his brothers’ gis. “You can’t!”

 

“But Zane!” All three howled as one in despair, and Wu felt his heart start tearing itself apart. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one to another, but not like this. Not like this.

 

“Zane is doing what he thinks is right. And for his purpose, he must do it alone,” Garmadon speaks up then, standing in front of the three ninja to keep them from running off towards a screaming Overlord and a calm but cracking Zane. Wu takes Lloyd and Nya by their shoulders and pushes them into the sewer, shielding them from the cold debris. 

 

“But Zane… We can’t just leave him!” Kai cries out, fire sparking near his cheeks were tears flowing freely. Jay sobbed openly, electricity crackling in his hands, face and hair, sparking in time with every audible crack they heard coming from Zane’s direction. The ground shook as Cole’s shoulders shook, the earth already mourning for the loss of love.

 

“The heart is a fickle thing, yes?” Garmadon says sadly. “But we cannot delay. We must get to safety. Zane...He will come back to us yet.” With the last of his strength and his brother by his side, Wu pulled back his students into the manhole, and underneath the cover did they hear the explosion. 

 

Wailing in tandem with the explosion, the three ninja wept, and Wu’s heart wept along with them. Another student, gone, and lovers’ hearts left empty.

 

—

 

_ Stay with me I can make _

_ Make you glad you came _

 

—

 

Zane died smiling in the explosion, Cole knew. He found the broken faceplate with the smile set in the metal.

 

Zane didn’t regret his choice, Jay knew. The electric lights stayed up all throughout the day and night of his death.

 

Zane will miss them, Kai knew. The cold snow in the wind after Zane’s death didn’t melt in his angry hands as he let them set fire.

 

—

 

_ The sun goes down _

_ The stars come out _

_ And all that counts _

_ Is here and now _

_ My universe will never be the same _

_ I'm glad you came _

_ I'm glad you came _

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice that the more they know Zane, the longer the moments?   
> Notice how short the ending moments are because Zane's gone.  
> You're welcome.
> 
> //please check out my Tumblr @tornado-of-stupid to request shit maybe idk//


End file.
